10 Years
by AMMO121
Summary: Iggy Ran. 10 Years later he comes back. But he has a surprice. Or two.


_So this comes from the randomness that is my mind. Hope you like!_

**WARNING****- swering is all I can think of in this chapter.**

**I sadly do not own Maximum Rider or iggy :'(**

_~AMMO:P_

10 years is god long time to be away from your family.

A lot can happen in 10 years.

Like me getting my sight back.

Or like me haveing a kid.

Or two.

Yes you did just read that right, me Iggy Rider has twins.

Well kind of.

No I am not there dad.

I saved them from the school.

You see it all started with a damn fight I got into with Max. The funny thing is I don't even remember what we where fighting over. After the screaming match I stomped upstairs (as well as I could without falling on my face) went in room and slammed the door. I sat down on bed and put my head in my hands as I let out a sad sigh. We beat Itex and everything was going perfect tell Fang got a tip on his stupid blog that the school was still going strong. There was nothing saying that it was not some stupid teenager playing a cruel joke. But it still have everyone on the edge and they where takeing it out on who? Me! I bet you think I'm being paranoid, that it's just me over reacting but no. Yesterday me and Fang got into a fist fight over his damn blog, I still have the black eye. The day before that Gazzy and I got in a yelling match over a new bomb we where making, we haven't talked sence. The day before THAT me and motor mouth got in a fight because she thought it was me that set her makeup kit on fire, which no I didn't Gazzy did. The only people that haven't screamed at me are Dylan and Angel, but Angel seems to be giving me the silent tremont. I could fill the anger build up in side of me just thinking about the past few days.

"That's it." I say to myself as I stand up and reach under my bed to pull out my back pack.

"If they what me gone, then I'm gone." I whisper to myself as I cram some close into the pack and hoist the bag over my shoulder. I grab a peace of paper and scribal down as best as blind person can.

'Good bye, forever.' and with that I climb on to the windowsill spread my wing, and jump.

I hadn't flown 5 minutes when I realized how stupid this idea was. I go to do a U-turn and head back to the house when something hard hit me on top of the head, and I was out like a light.

And that is how the next month of my life became a living hell.

When I came to I was strapped to what I can only guess was a gurney, and that is when I started to panic. Because there is only one place that I could be, that's right.

The School.

"No, no not here. Anywhere but here." I find myself saying over and over again as I strugle agents the straps that held me down. I fill a prickle in my right arm and all the fight seems to leave me in waves as sleep welcomes me once again.

When I woke up the next time it toke me exactly 10 seconds to go in full panic mode. As I fill around me I could fill the panic increase more and more.

Cold black flore.

Cold black bars.

Cold black dog cage.

My breath become uneven and I start to have a hard time breathing. Witch only makes me panic even more. I would have passed out from lack of oxygen it wasn't for a small voice that reached my ears.

"Yello are you ok?" The little girl's voice repeated from in front of me.

"Please try to slow you breath so they don't shock you, it hurts lots." Another voice said from the same direction as the first. A little boy.

"Hello who is there?" I asked as I wrapped my hand around the icy cold bars.

"Me silly." Stated the little girl as I fill a tiny hand on my own right hand.

"And me to." said the little boy as he placed his own tiny hand on on my left one.

"I'm Iggy, what are your names?" I ask.

"I'm number 14 and this is my twin sister number 15." I frown at the answer.

"No your names, not number." I said softly.

"We don't have names." stated the little girls.

"Well do you want one."I ask as I look over to where I guess her eyes are.

"Could I!" She asked happily.

"Sure you could." I said as I smile at her.

"Me to, I want one to!" The boy stated excitedly.

"Shut up in there!" Was the only warning I get, before electricity filled my body. I lock my jaw to bite back a scream as I try to get my breathing back to normal. I here the man move to the cage next to mine where the little kids where. I could hear them whimper as they back up to the far end of the cage.

"NO they weren't talking it was me!" I yelled. The man stopped walking and I can hear the taping of his boots on the tile right before another shock a million times more painful than the last time fills every fiber in my body. This time I can't hold back the scream that fills my throat as I fall to my side gasping in pain.

"Didn't I tell you to shut the hell up!" And with that the man walked out of the room.

"Thank you." The boy said.

"No problem." I gasp out as I try to regain my breath. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. There was a long silence before it was broken by the little girl.

"Do we still get names?" she asked. I can't help but chuckle at how innocent and hopeful her voice was.

"Why of course. What do you want to be called?" I asked as I pull myself up from where I was laying on my back and move to the side of the small dog cage.

"I want to be called Angila." She demanded.

"I think that's a great name." I said.

"Really."She asked hopefully. I can't stop myself from thinking how much she reminds me of Angel.

"Yeah really."I said in a soft whisper as sadness of remembering how everyone in the flock seemed to hate me.

"I want my name to be David." The little boy said in a whispered voice.

"That a great name too." I said. Then I realize something.

"Can you tell me what you look like?" I ask.

"Why don't you just look at us?" asked David asked confused.

"I can't see." I try to explain to them.

"Of course you can't see with that over your eyes." Angila said. I can hear her reach forward, and I'm surprised to find that I do have something over my eyes. She slowly unwrapped the cloth with her tiny hands. And of course I see nothing.

"See I can't see anything." I said.

"Then open your eyes silly." Stated David with a small giggle. I know it's not going to help but I do as the small boy says, and almost have a heart attack. As I star into two pairs of bluish/green eyes. There is only one thing that is running through my mind.

I can see.

_Ok I spent more time on this chapter then any of my other stories, so I hope all you Iggy fans like it._

_~AMMO:P_


End file.
